Iridescent
by AsiraK-KarisA
Summary: A normal mission turns problematic when three super teens- one who just so happens to be the male counterpart of the Team's resident hacker- on a team called the Titans get misplaced into the Team's dimension. Of course, this isn't the problem. No way, that would be much easy. It's the psychopathic master mind who wants the Titan's leader for a apprentice. Or does he? (FemRobin)
1. Chapter 1

_My very first crossover fic! Awesome._

_I've wanted to do a "TeenTitans and YoungJustice meet" story since I read my first crossover with them. Well, now that I've got some distance on that story I've decided to write a already mentioned crossover. _

_I'm not sure why I wanted to write YJRobin as a girl, maybe just so I wouldn't be stuck doing the whole YJRobin TTRobin, becuase that looks clunky and awkward in my opinion. So make the 'I' an 'Y' and BOOM! Problem solved._

_Before I shut up, I just want you to know that I think TTRobin looks dorky (I always did, even as a kid) and that YJRobin looks bad-arse so I changed his design a little making it more adult then bright green tights. There's a description in the next chapter when they meet, so don't really think about it yet._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Teen Titans (Even if they don't really show up this chapter)**

* * *

It was another easy mission. Just on the outskirts of Jump City there had been a blast of unidentified energy. The League, unable to gain anymore information from scanning the source and short on members many of them already sent off world including the founders, sent the Team. Just recon, maybe get some close up scans if it seemed safe enough.

What they found was anything but safe.

"What is that?" Artemis gasped out, staring at the anomaly. she turned towards Kid Flash, the residential science nerd in hope he had some kind of explanation that coils possibly make sense of this.

Wally just shrugged, watching it with wide eyes.

They had tracked the energy source to a dam just North of Jump City, one of the more crime littered cities that didn't have its own hero. When searching around the perimeter there was no one to be found, as if the entire facility had been abandoned just hours ago. Now that they look back, it was incredible luck no one had been there; the more people the more injuries and possible deaths.

So after some snooping around the Team had ended up at the wall of the dam, where the real energy source was coming from. Floating there, in front of the concert wall, was a crack. Just a floating, shimmering and humming crack in the middle of the air. So after scanning it a few times best they could without getting close and disrupting the thing, Robyn confirmed it was indeed the energy source.

Aqualad watched the crack with unease as it grew slightly. The thing had almost doubled in size from the time when they had got there. "Robyn, do you think there's any way to stop it from growing?"

Robyn paused a moment, her fingers floating above the keys they had been tapping at moments ago. "Maybe. But I'll need to get closer." She bit her lip a second, eyebrows furrowed in thought. "It might stop it even. But I can't be sure it'll even work." Aqualad gave a nod, giving her permission to go.

Carefully, Robyn made her way up the ramp towards the actually wall of the dam. Graffiti coated the wall, reminding the teens that Jump City was one of those cities that desperately needed a hero. It was almost as bad as Gotham, just with less psychos and crazies running around and mostly just drug trades and such.

Once again Robyn was typing on her glove's holo-screen, now occasionally glancing up at the crack. This went on for a few moments before Superboy's head snapped up, his eyes scanned along the top of the dam then the base suspiciously. Wally raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uhm, not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing?"

Kaldur looked at him slightly concerned after giving Kid Flash a glance. "Is something wrong Superboy?"

The clone shook his head, still looking around at their surroundings. "Do you hear that? It's like a ticking noise." At that they all went silent, attempting to hear what super-hearing could pick up.

After straining her ears for about half a minute Artemis nodded. "Yeah I do." She began to glare around at the area, trying to locate the source. "It's kind of a beeping. But where is it coming from?"

Superboy stopping looking around and wrinkled his nose. "Now it smells like gunpowder." He frowned. It was strong, coming from the crack's direction. "Coming from there." He pointed right above Robyn, who had begun to back away slowly, her hands still flying across the keyboard.

"Ticking...? Gunpower...?" Kid Flash's eyes widened as the ticking noise became loud enough for them all to hear and sped up. "Robyn move! It's gonna blow!"

Robyn barely nodded before she darted across the platform, she made it about halfway before the explosion occurred. Bright light blinded them as chunks of the dam wall flew into the air, smashing crudely into the observation platform and the woodside close by. Water rushed around the now damaged wall, barreling towards the group, Robyn already thrown underwater by the current. M'gann shot up into the air before the tidal wave reached her, dragging Kaldur, Superboy, Artemis and Kid Flash - who produced a loud girly scream as he was lifted - up with her. She set them on the Bio-Ship that had been floating above in camouflage mode, making the ship visible once again.

Frantically, Kid Flash took count of the teammates stationed on the aircraft. Big Brother mode took over when he realized Robyn was nowhere to be found. "Wait!" He cried out, grabbing M'gann's arm. "Where's Robyn!? Is she down there?" The speedster raced to the side, scanning the waters for a sign that his best friend was down there.

"Calm down! I'm getting her right now. I needed to get you four out-of-the-way first before we all drowned." Megan closed her eyes, concentrating on pulling their youngest team member out of the roaring waves. What she assumed was the current worked against her telepathy, keeping the girl in the water.

"Needed to get us out-of-the-way?!" Kid Flash looked exasperated. "Aqualad is a fish! Robyn's a non! She'll-" His blabbering was cut off by a sharp punch to the arm.

Artemis glared at him. "There's nothing wrong with being a non." She exhaled frustrated before shaking her head. "I think you're underestimating Robyn. She's saved your butt more times than any of us can count. I'm pretty sure that's amazing for a non."

Miss Martian's face lit up and there was a loud splash in the rushing water below. Soaking wet with a rebreather clenched between her teeth, Robyn was set down onto the top of the ship. Before she could react, Wally sped up behind her, wrapping the dripping girl in a tight hug.

Wally glomped the Girl Wonder happily as she squirmed in his grip. "OmigoshRobyn!IthoughtyoudrownedanddiedandIwassosc aredthatI'dneverseeyouagainandthatBatmanwouldkillu sforlettingyoudie!" Robyn reached up, removing the rebreather from her lips and slipping it back into her belt.

"KF let go." The ebony breath out.

Wally looked at her with a smile. "No way! I haven't filled up my Robyn hug quota for the month and this is a great opportunity."

"I really need you to let go."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Kid Flash frowned at her, his goofy smile gone. "But Robyn, you almost drowned and-"

Robyn slipped out of his grasp, turning towards the edge of the ship. "There are people down there!" She snapped, putting her rebreather back on and diving off the edge of the ship. Just as she fell over the edge, the Girl Wonder called over her shoulder, "Don't try and stop the water! It won't even touch the city- I checked." Panicked, the rest of them looked at Aqualad for instruction.

Aqualad watched the cloudy water with a frown. "I will aid her alone." He didn't need to look over to see Kid Flash open his mouth in protest. "I will call for help over the mental link if it is required."

With that, the Atlantean leapt off the ship in a similar fashion to how Robyn had, diving towards the water swiftly. Kid Flash jumped when Artemis stepped into his vision, looking at him curiously. Megan joined in, blinking surprised. At last Superboy stepped over, his face even showing some worry. After taking in their looks a few more seconds Wally couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you staring at!?" He looked at them expectantly, the girls exchanging glances. Finally M'gann stepped forwards, pointing at his arms and chest with a frown.

"Theres...blood. On your uniform, right where Robyn was." Wally looked down at himself in horror to see deep red crimson smeared across his chest and limbs. "It's on your face too. Your cheek where it was pressed against Robyn's head."

Wally looked back at the edge of the Bio-Ship with wide eyes.

* * *

On the way towards the surface of the coursing water Kaldur could already spot a green blur, bobbing just below the surface. As he fell the great height that was between the Bio-Ship and the water, Aqualad had time to wonder why there were people caught up in the waves. They had made sure the dam's facilities were empty, today being a day off for all the workers. Maybe some people came a few anyway. Kaldur had been told some land dwellers worked 'overtime' to receive more money.

Bubbled surged up from underwater as the green and purple blur began to thrash around in the water, limbs splashing above the surface for seconds at a time. Kaldur crashed into blue, making sure to aim himself close to what he assumed to be one of the people Robyn was talking about.

Having the impact shake him up a bit, Aqualad took a second to asses his surrondings. The water's current was beginning to slow as almost half of the backed of liquid had already flowed down the hill side. This made it much easier to maneuver his natural terrain. Aqualad almost sighed happily as he swam towards the spot where her had saw the person. The water, even though it wasn't saltwater (the very best kind, of course) felt amazing.

That's when he saw it, swimming away from where the green blob had been but was no longer. A green fish. Solid, bright and undeniably unnatural, green. Aqualad blinked at the anomaly, watching it cut through the water with ease. It looked like a freshwater minnow, which was strange because they normally swim in groups.

And aren't green. Ever.

With one last glance around, just in case he had missed the person who had been underwater just moments ago, Aqualad set out behind it. He swam at a leisurely pace, trying not to scare the thing away or to lose it but also keeping an eye out for Robyn, who he had lost track of when he hit the water.

_Aqualad!_ M'gann exclaimed over the mental link. _We think Robyn's bleeding. We found some blood on the Bio-Ship, and on Kid Flash. I'm not sure if it's her's, but Superboy says it smells like it._

Aqualad wasn't exactly surprised by this new piece of information. Robyn had been very close to the explosion when it had happened, so an injury wasn't too out of place. What he didn't like was that she was swimming around with an injury. _Why is she not on the link?_

_We don't know._ The speedster admitted. _She just dropped off after the explosion_.

Miss Martian frowned. _I keep trying to re-add her but it's all just static. I can't get a word in before she just drops off again._

* * *

_It's short, I know. But I had to cut this chapter in half to make sure it wasn't to long, that's why the ending is kind of awkward- it wasn't really meant to be and ending. Don't worry, the next chapter should be done soon, I'm already practically done with it. But it shouldn't be up until tomorrow, I'm spending tonight with my grandparents in the wifi-less country. _

* * *

**Review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm so sorry this took forever to post, I finished typing this with the help of my cousin two days ago on my I-Pod but couldn't get on a computer to post it until today. _

_Like I said last chapter, this wasn't supposed to be it's own chapter. At first they were combined, but I felt like it would be to long of a chapter so I split it up. Oh and I described Robin in this chapter, the way I wanted him to look anyway. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Teen Titans**

* * *

Robyn struggled against the weakening current, dragging the body behind her. Water splashed into her eyes repeatedly, making it hard to see, but not impossible to make out the shoreline that was slowly being carved before her eyes.

Blood slowly trailed behind them, making a thick red line that bobbed at the surface of the water. It was a mixture of both her's and whoever this stranger was. Robyn hadn't really stopped to look him, but had looked long enough to see the wound that was slowly oozing red on the person's shoulder. The Girl Wonder herself could feel the same thing dripping down the side of her face from where she had collided with part of the dam wall when it had exploded. It didn't feel too serious, and she knew it was only bleeding so badly because head wounds always bled a lot. It was just making her a little dizzy and for some reason Wally and Artemis's constant arguments over the link weren't in her mind anymore leaving her in total silence. It felt weird not to voices in her head, as totally insane as that sounds.

Robyn let out a sigh of relief as she reached a standing point, but kept her rebreather in just in case. Waves had crashed by her, drowning her in a tidal pool of before, and they didn't seem any less hectic closer to land. The dead weight behind her began to stir just as she got to the point when she could no longer just drag him behind her, she would have to carry him from here. Just as she secured the boy in her arms, a thick layer of water stomped by them, tossing Robyn forward, the person going with.

The two collided with the grassy shore, Robyn landing into some nearby shrubbery, the stranger in a patch of bright green clovers. The fall made Robyn have to sit a moment, trying to shake of the swirling colors that attacked her vision. A groan from close by shot her out of her abashment. The person must have been waking up.

Robyn crawled over, not wanting to chance standing and falling over again. She leaned over the boy, taking in his choice of clothing with some surprise. He wore a red kevlar tunic with short dark green sleeves and the signature Robin 'R' over the left breast. Solid black kevlar pants matched the black cape with the gold inside that reached above his knees and his steel toed black boots. To finish off the cosplay type costume were a pair of dark green glove-gauntlets, a dark gold utility belt with multiple shaped and sized pockets, and finally a black mask covering his eyes. He looked about nineteen, maybe eighteen; with his black hair spiked up.

A fanboy? Robyn could work with that.

That's when she realized what she must have looked like. Ridiculous, that's what. Soaked by the water, blood dripping down the side of her face, what of her face that could be seen through the knotted hair that was glued to her face by water and blood probably deathly pale from all the stupid blood loss, a rebreather held between her teeth; Robyn wasn't exactly looking her best at the moment.

The boy gave a sputtering cough, water dribbling out of his mouth as his body rejected the water it had taken in. He began to cough again, this time more violently as he puked up the liquid into the grass. Robyn, first slipping the rebreather back into her belt, sat there silently, rubbing circles onto the teenager's back. There was nothing she could do, just let him get it out of his system.

Once he finished he just leaned downwards towards the ground, taking deep breaths to try and calm his shaking body. He hadn't seemed to really notice Robyn yet, so she didn't say anything. Instead Robyn began to take in their surroundings, unhappy with where they had landed. The water had rushed them further down than she had really liked.

Neither Kaldur or the Bio-Ship were in sight anymore, instead tall skyscrapers surrounded the two. They were by the ocean coast, the salty smell that plagued the air told the junior detective that much. In the middle of the cove was a well sized empty island that was being somewhat flooded by the dam water that was flowing out to sea.

Robyn let out a low whistle. "Man, someone should build a house there. The view would be amazing." She whispered to herself, trying not to startle the teen.

The boy gave one more cough before he stiffened. Robyn removed her hand from his back, giving the masked boy a smile when he whirled around to met her. The whites of his mask widen at the sight of her, which Robyn could understand. He was meeting his idol for the first time, or that's what she assumed by the boy's get up.

"Nice costume, very accurate save a few details, of course." Robyn looked a little closer at the fabric. "You even used kevlar. Impressive."

The boy just blinked at her.

Robyn turned serious. "So what were you doing at the dam? You look a little young to be working there. Plus it was an all workers day off."

The boy opened his mouth to respond but suddenly there was a loud splash as a purple and green blur shot up out of the middle of the water. Both Robyn and the boy watched with different reactions as it flew towards them at insane speeds. Robyn was surprised at the random appearance of the meta and the boy looked somewhat upset at the sight.

"Friend Robin!" The streak of green stopped to reveal a beautiful girl floating above them, totally dismissing Robyn and focusing on Robin. The Girl Wonder looked at her confused, she had never seen this girl before. "You are here! Are you the ok?"

That's when the alien noticed the jagged injury on Robin's shoulder. Her striking green eyes narrowed at Robyn and with an angry cry she charged at the thirteen year old.

Robin tried to move forward to stop the alien but could barely drag himself across the grass with the pain his shoulder was radiating. "Starfire! No!"

But she didn't stop, she just dived at them, colliding with Robyn. The small ebony gave a painful gasp as Starfire's seemingly harder than steel body smacked her's forward. The red-head gripped Robyn's arms tightly so they were pressed painfully to her torso. They kept flying until they reached what she determined a good height above the ground, stopping with a rough jolt. The sudden stop gave Robyn the closest thing she had ever felt to motion sickness in the air.

Starfire narrowed her eyes, them losing their two tones of green for a single more luminescent glowing one. A few drops of crimson from Robyn's head wound had splattered against her orange cheek, but Starfire didn't seem to notice or care. "You will be paying for injuring my friend!" Starfire hissed angrily. "I will-" Her eyes widen surprised, the glow gone to leave her eyes showing just how confused she was. "Robin?"

Just like that Robyn was thrown forward again, this time from Starfire's grip as Superboy came out of nowhere, delivering a strong punch to the beauty's back.

As the two aliens (technically one and a half, or two and a half if you count the concerned M'gann who was flying after Conner) brawled on the tumble down, Robyn found herself in a terrible situation. All of the sudden movement was doing nothing for her head injury, the opposite actually, giving her a nauseous twirling feeling. Which was doing nothing for her blood loss induced light-headedness. Her fall was abruptly ended as a pair of canary yellow arms materialized around her, feet off the ground.

"Cutting it a little close there, don't you think?" She asked, trying to get the world to stop shifting and waiting for her stomach to catch up with the rest of her body.

Kid Flash tried to swallow the worry rising in him. The whole left side of his best friend's face and shoulder were a bright crimson, some long drops gliding across the girl's appropriately developed chest. He didn't need to see her eyes to tell they were glazed over and unfocused.

Pushing his protective instincts down, Wally flashed her a cocky grin. "Nah, I had time." He bragged. "Now c'mon, we need to get you to the Bio-Ship for some medical care."

Robyn shook her head, hiding her grimace as she did so. She was fine.

"No way! There were three people I saw, and so far I've only got a head count of two."

"Does it really matter?" Wally looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "Both have already tried to kill you at least once!"

"Actually the cosplayer didn't try to kill me once, he even yelled at the Starfire chick to stop." Robyn informed him.

"Uh-huh." Kid Flash said with a roll of his eyes.

The ebony looked at him pleadingly. "Come on KF. We're heroes, we save people. How are we going to do that if we don't even try?"

After looking at the at still quickly blood losing girl for a few more moments Wally sighed in defeat. He couldn't waste any more precious time on this. "Fine. But First Aid first, then I come back and scope out the water and see if I can find them."

Before Robyn could argue or agree - she wasn't sure which she wanted to do yet - there was a noise from calmer water made them both look in the direction. Two shapes raced under the water, one recognizable as Kaldur, the other a much smaller green thing. Kaldur seeming to be chasing the green outline towards the shore. Just before the green one reached the shallow water it popped out of the water to reveal an unnaturally green minnow. Kaldur's head rose above the water just in time to watch the minnow shift into a big green crow type bird at the jump's peak.

Kaldur leapt out of the water after the bird, tackling the flying animal to the wet grass. When they hit the ground, quite roughly might I add, the bird changed into a boy. He looked no older than maybe seventeen with green hair, skin and eyes. The boy struggled under the Atlantean's weight for a moment, his eyes squeezed shut.

Wally looked down at Robyn, who was still bleeding out in his arms, he unhappily noted, with a smile. "Hey, good news Rob." The bird looked up to glare at him, the hard state only so effective in her dazed state. "I found the third guy."

It was then the green boy seemed to notice them, looking up in surprise and confusion. He stopped struggling. "Kid Flash? Robin?" He asked. "Why do you both look so different? And young?" He paused, scanning the small ebony over one last time "...And why does Robin have boobs?"

Robyn's face hardly had any time to blush at the question before Kid Flash sped off, sending an angry big brother glare the changeling's way.

* * *

Robin had been found, still bleeding out, but much less badly then before, onto the bright green grass. He had been fumbling around with his communicator to see if he could grab some kind of connection with Raven or Cyborg, maybe even Beastboy, all of who he hoped was still in their Jump City, not this alternate one.

That's when he heard her clear her throat, turning around to find himself with an arrow pointed in his face. A blonde archer clad entirely in green sneered at him.

"Hands up and drop the walkie talkie now, or a I'll shoot." The girl snapped.

Seeing his clear disadvantage, Robin held his hands up in the air, keeping hold of his Titans communicator. "Look I don't mean any trouble, me and my friend are just a little lost and-" He tried to explain, but she cut him off abruptly.

"Bull!" The archer almost screamed at him. "Both your little friends have been nothing but trouble! That little alien chick and the green boy have both already attempted attack at least once."

Robin looked at her with wide eyes. Green boy? So it wasn't just Starfire, no. Beastboy had been transported here with them. Great. The former Boy Wonder regained his composure, trying to look as unthreatening as possible. "They aren't looking for a fight, both are probably just a little freaked out. I'm sure if you let me explain the situation we can work something out. With some help, the three of us will be out of your hair in no time." Robin felt a little stupid trying to negotiate with a fifteen year old, but he was in no position to fight at the moment.

Above a scream cut off any chance of the girl retorting. The ground shook as Starfire and Superboy hit the earth, making a small crater around them. The alien brawl having lasted in the sky until then. (mostly thanks to M'gann assisting Conner with the whole 'can't actually fly' thing)

The dust cleared away to show Superboy standing over the princess, a few bruises - something the Boy of Steel had never actually had before - on his arms and nonvisible chest, a slight tear across the front of his shirt where he had been tagged by a starbolt. A few more rips dotted the legs of his cargo pants from when he hadn't been able to evade the green bolts too well. Starfire's damage was much more visible because of the scarcity of her clothes. It only really consisted of bruises, a small cut across her cheek and one her the side of her bare stomach being the only real exceptions.

Miss Martian floated down soon after the two heavyweights, gently lifting the red headed beauty up with her mental abilities. She looked over Superboy's injuries and after deciding they weren't really serious, the green girl turned towards the archer, who still had an arrow trained onto Robin's forehead.

"Aqualad is on his way with the last one, then we'll take them back to the Mountain for interrogation." Artemis nodded.

Robin frowned, his eyes still locked onto the arrow pointed at him. "But what about that other girl? It looked like she was hurt pretty badly, is she getting medical attention."

Artemis glared at him. "That's _none_ of your concern."

"I'd say it is, considering we're the same person, just from different dimension." Robin stated matter-of-factly. Artemis had a look of surprise, her mouth hanging open slightly and her eyes a fraction wider. Miss Martian gave a small gasp, placing her green hand over her mouth, while Superboy just raised an eyebrow at the comment.

There was an uncomfortable shuffle coming from a pathway that lead out of the forest and Robin turned to see Beastboy being walked out of the dense woods by who he assumed was Aqualad. Beastboy had his hands held up at neck level, Aqualad prodding him lightly with a sword that looked like it was made of water.

Beastboy nodded, looking very thoughtful compared to how he normally was. "Another dimension? Makes sense." He smiled. "I guess that explains why Robin looked so young and had boobs."

There was a moment of silence at the comment.

Robin felt his eyebrow tick at his teammate. "Beastboy?"

"Yeah Rob?"

"Shut up."

* * *

_Nothing much to really say here, just that in case you're wondering, Starfire and Beastboy look the same way they do in the cartoon, except Beastboy looks a little older in my mind. I wanted the Titans to be in the very upper section of the teen years. Here's just a quick little chart of the Titan's ages._

_Robin:__ 18_

_Starfire:__ 17_

_Raven:__ 18_

_Cyborg:__ 19_

_Beastboy:__ 17_

_I don't know, that's just kind of how I see it. It's not exactly important. _

* * *

**Review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Can't say I'm happy with this chapter but at least I got to explain what happened to Cyborg and Raven. I'm warning you, there are probably a billion spelling errors in this. Right now I'm so tired I could care less, so if you see something please be a good citizen and just ignore it. I can barely keep my eyes open to type this, let alone read through all that to check for spelling errors. I'll probably just do it later._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Teen Titans**

* * *

At Titan's Jump City

A stream of fire and heat blasted the dam, a flash of light blinking just as the explosion went off. Not too far from the event a cloaked figure threw up a small black bubble around herself and the cyborg next to her, protecting the two from the explosion and gush of water that followed. The cloaked female created a platform under the bubble, floating it upwards and away from the rushing water below. The dark bubble disappeared, leaving the two standing on the square of black energy.

"Yo! Where did he go?" Cyborg snapped, scanning the top of the dam wall where Slade had been standing only seconds before.

After Robin received a threat from the mercenary two days before, they had tracked him here to find the man with a bomb set to go off in ten minutes attached to the dam wall and a strange glowing machine. After Slade mocked the teens for a good while the battle begun, luck laughing in the Titan's face the entire time. After being terribly beaten Raven had noticed how low the counter on the bomb was and only able to give out a very unfairly timed warning, had thrown up a shield around herself and Cyborg, who had been standing close by. Slade had receded to the top of the wall and busied himself with a silver box covered in buttons just before the timer went off, putting him _very_ close to the blow. Raven, taking the blunt of the explosion by protecting the two with her magic, had barely been able to hear Slade's smooth voice saying something. Cyborg on the other hand, his hearing technology had heard the words loud and clear and it unnerved him more then he would admit.

"_But we are the same now Robin._"

Cyborg had been told of Robin and Slade's conversations and had heard in person the way the man compared himself and the teen, so it didn't seem to out of place. The thing was that the only difference Slade would admit between them was that Robin had friends and Slade was, and would always be, alone. But, to say that? To say that the rest of the Titan's were gone? It wasn't right.

"More importantly," Raven scanned the air, rushing water, and land around the water's path for their friends. "Where are the others? They disappeared."

Cyborg frowned. "They must have been rushed down stream." He reasoned. "Nothing to worry about Rae, they can take care of themselves." The half human opened up his arm and began to scan for Slade's heat source, hoping the man hadn't gotten to far.

Raven scowled slightly, putting a pale grey hand to her temple, her eyes glowing a soft white. They stopped glowing after a moment, and Raven removed her hand. "No Cyborg." She chastised in a blank monotone. Cyborg looked up from his arm to her. "They're gone. I can't sense them anymore."

"And Slade?" The robot asked, hesitant to know the answer.

Raven shook her head. "Gone."

* * *

The ride back to the Mountain was awkwardly silent to say the least. Three new seats had been made for the Titans, Starfire having woken up from her fight with Superboy. After making sure the Tamaranian wouldn't attack Young Justice, Robin had given her a brief explanation of their situation. The alien had nodded at the right moments, Robin completely aware that everything he was telling her was going straight over her head. Starfire, Robin and Beastboy had been locked into their seats, the Team still unsure if they were actually a threat or not.

Robyn, having passed out as well as Wally was cleaning her head wound, was sleeping peacefully in the room in the back of the Bio-Ship. Kid Flash had unhappily left her to sleep there, protesting that she needed someone to watch over her in case something happened. His frown deepened as he felt M'gann add him into a mental link.

_What are we going to do about them?_ M'gann asked. They had been avoiding the question long enough.

_We can not let them roam free without being sure they are of no threat._ Aqualad reasoned. _But we can not just assume they are dangerous and imprison them. We have no way of knowing if what he says is truth._

_I think that he's telling the truth._ M'gann admitted. _I couldn't sense that he was lying about the alternate dimension. No darker emotions, just slight annoyance._

Artemis rolled her eyes. _Yeah, so he told the truth about where he came from. So what? He could be some mass murder for all we know. We don't know his game, so we can't trust him._

_But he's Robyn, sort of._ M'gann frowned at her terrible attempt to defend the boy but really, the two were so different. If it wasn't for the facial similarities, they would have never believed that this Robin was just an older, male version of theirs from an alternate universe. _What do you think Wally?_

As the mental conversation, the very obvious one at that, Beastboy fidgeted around in his seat. He glanced towards Robin nervously, the missing presence of their two other teammates making the changeling uncomfortable. Starfire had noticed it as well, but opted to keep quiet as she ran her fingers continuously through her long red hair. When Beastboy had asked shortly after their reunion Robin had shushed the young with a "I'll explain later" look. Beastboy had always hated that look.

_So it is settled._ Aqualad announced. _We shall hold them until Batman returns from League business._

_ How do we know that they'll just let us lock them up?_ Conner asked, finally contributing to the conversation.

_He seems to understand the situation him and his friends are in. That Robin must know he has no choice if he does not want a fight._ Kaldur said.

_I guess._ Artemis said. She wasn't very sure where to I with this either. Normally the Justice League handled everything like this, but now most of them were gone. Off world trying to help solve some war on an alien planet the archer could never hope of pronouncing.

M'gann felt relieved that figuring this out wasn't as difficult as it could have been. _Then it's agreed?_ Each member gave a chime signaling it was. Miss Martian held in the urge to frown when Wally only gave a grumble of agreement, his emerald eyes still locked on the door to the back room of the Bio-Ship. _Wally, she'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about, Robyn will pull through. She always does._ She assured.

Kid Flash nodded grudgingly. _I know. She always does._

There was a few moments of silence, out loud and over the link before M'gann smiled at her passengers. "We're coming into the Mountain, prepare for landing everyone." Beastboy and Starfire watched in awe as the side over the large mountain opened up to relieve a hanger. The ship glided in, the opening disappearing behind them. The ship slowly halted before lowering itself onto the ground gently.

"Here we are." M'gann told them. "Mount Justice."

* * *

_I just realized how much of a Wally/Dick story this is looking like. But its not, I tend not to do pairings in my stories. I mean, if you want to take it as that be my guest but I'm having Wally act the way he is out of big brother instincts, not love. I mean think about it, the Team's already kinds protective of Robin but if he was a girl? God, that would suck. I imagine Wally would be the worst, having big brother mode on extra high. _

_Just my reasoning, I guess._

_Now, I'm going to go to sleep before I pass out on top of my laptop._

* * *

**Review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_It takes me to long to update this stuff. These are the moments I wish I wouldn't get so many ideas for so many different stories. I have to jot down like the first chapter or so of the story so I don't forget the idea, but that makes it so much harder to update the stories I have already posted. I really need to work on time management._

_As always, expect some grammar errors. I don't have a beta reader or anything and the thought of getting one makes me nervous._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Teen Titans**

* * *

Robyn didn't know if she should have been surprised or not when she was told that the other Robin and his friends had asked to see her after she woke up at the Mountain. Wally had locked her in spare the med bay, arguing that he would _not_ leave her unconscious in a room with a teenage male, whether he was hurt too and technically her from another dimension, or not. Apparently, after a good amount of KF freaking out that her - _dare I say it_ - virginity was at stake, Artemis had told him to shut up and relocated Robyn to where she was now. Quote, "Not wanting to hear his stupid whining anymore."

They had taken turns checking in on their youngest member, it being Superboy's turn when she woke. He had left, only to return with M'gann, a glass of water and some pain medication for her soreness. Miss Martian had rewrapped her head wound, after happily informing the Girl Wonder that she was healing quite nicely, then went to tell the rest of the Team that she was awake.

It had granted her six minutes alone that the bird used to asses the situation with. First of all, she had noticed, this wasn't the main med bay. Second, she was no longer in uniform. Instead Robyn was in a pair of comfortable red pajama pants and a white camisole, her bloodied mask replaced with a clean one - much to her relief. Her sleek ebony hair, now reaching roughly three inches past her shoulder blades, was pulled away from her face into a loose ponytail. Her being alone also gave Robyn time to remember what had happened that lead up to now. The memories of the cosplayer, the orange meta girl and the green shapeshifter made her frown. Where were they now?

During her musings, Wally burst into the door, pulling the injured bird into a hug. Being used to his annoying protective actions and contact, Robyn simply turned her attention to the door where the others excluding Kaldur came in from. She gave them a wave from her spot on the bed, ignoring KF's speed murmurs about how he was glad she was ok.

"How long have I been out?" The ebony asked, unable to stop herself from smirking at the looks that the three were giving Wally.

M'gann blinked before nodding. "Oh um, only two hours. That's good for a cut that deep." She tilted her head slightly. "Wally do you think...?" When the speedster didn't respond she said nothing more.

Robyn rolled her eyes, completely aware the gesture was lost to the others in the room. "It wasn't _that_ deep. But yeah KF, could you kinda let go? I've got a bit of a headache and-"

Wally was off in seconds, turning Robyn's head in different directions to inspect the bandage. "Headache? Miss M do you think she's bleeding again?"

Artemis came forward slapping the speedster's hand away and dragging him off his 'little sister' to where M'gann and Conner stood. "She's fine Kid Idiot. It stopped bleeding over an hour ago. Don't be so over dramatic."

Wally was going to respond with some not-so-nice words but the door opened before he got the chance. Aqualad came inside, giving Robyn a smile. "It is good to see you are recovering." He said with a nod. Robyn gave him smile in return. "Our, erh, _guests_ have requested to see you. I told them I would see if you were up to it."

Robyn's smile dropped and she turned thoughtful. "So I guess that wasn't some insane dream was it?" The Girl Wonder's smile returned, this time a bit more playful. "Why not? Tell them they can come in." Aqualad nodded, leaving to go get the three dimension jumpers.

Wally gaped at his best friend. "You're kidding right? They all tried to kill you!" The red-head objected.

Robyn looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I thought we went over this, the cosplayer guy didn't do anything."

The door opened once again, this time four people shuffling in instead of only one.

She immediately recognized all three, the boy who looked ghostly similar to her with the copy cat costume, the orange skinned alien girl who can last in a punching match with Superboy, and the green animal boy. Three, the same amount of people she saw when the dam blew. There was silence as all three older teens watched her, as did the Team, all waiting for a reaction. Robyn studied the new teens noting the only real difference about their appearance was that the copy cat had a bandage wrapped around his shoulder where Robyn had seen a cut during their swim.

Suddenly the alien was floating by Robyn's side, holding one on her much smaller and paler hands in both of her own orange ones. "Oh friend Robyn!" The black haired boy - she was completely aware that his name was Robin as well, but it felt weird to call him that - looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment but it was gone as fast as it came. Wally also stiffened, as if he was going to step in at any moment. "I am so very sorry I had attacked you! I was believing that you were the enemy that had injured Robin. Please be forgiving! I am hoping we can be the friends!"

Robyn, slightly taken back by the strange speaking patterns, nodded. "Don't worry. No harm done really." _Expect for that killer headache._ "I forgive you completely."

Her face broke out in a wide smile and she twirled into the air. "Splendid!" The red-head cried happily. "Let us be introducing! I am Koriand'r, but you may call me Starfire." She floated over to her friends. "This is Beastboy, and this is Robin." Each boy nodded at their name, Beastboy waving at the Team.

Robyn politely nodded. "So where did you, Beastboy and..._Robin_ come from, Starfire? You three were at the dam when it was closed."

This almost made Wally frown. She was hurt and still trying to interrogate them? These were the moments that Wally hated the fact that his best friend was a Bat.

The two teams shared a glance, a suspicious one at that. Robyn scanned their faces with frown on her own. "Why am I getting the feeling that I'm missing something?"

Aqualad stepped forward. "How about we explain the situation in the living room? We are still unclear on some facts ourselves. Do you feel healed enough to be moved?" She rolled her eyes at the tone of concern in his voice. She'd been through worse. Being beat too near death was only so dramatic once.

"Definitely. It was just a scratch." Robyn declared.

"Robyn don't be stupid! You were _bleeding out_ in my arms!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "That wasn't _just a scratch._"

The Girl Wonder blinked a few times before a mischievous expression took hold of her features. She leaned forward, giving Wally a devious smirk. "Aw, were you worried about me, Wally?" She cooed. There was a moment of silence before Artemis, Robyn and Beastboy burst out laughing at the look Wally was wearing. M'gann and Starfire even let out a giggle.

"Dude!" Beastboy exhaled between his laughs. "Your face! Absolutely hilarious!" He outstretched his hand towards Robyn, which she happily met in a high five.

Aqualad sighed and looked at Superboy, who was a little confused by the entire situation. "Superboy would you...?" He made a lifting motion and tilted his head towards Robyn, who's laughs had begun to subside.

Superboy nodded and made his way beside Robyn. In one quick motion he slid his arms under the youngest and picked her up bridal style. The two were out in the hall by the time that Robyn could shout out an objection. The other teens all glanced towards Aqualad who had begun to make his way towards the living room as well.

"Let us continue this in the living room."

It was a little hard to situate everyone into the two small couches and two armchairs, but they had managed. Wally sat on the arm of the couch beside Robyn's armchair, glancing at her occasionally. Robin, Starfire and Beastboy all sat side by side taking up one of the small couches. Both Beastboy and Starfire looked at Robin, waiting for their leader to explain. He wasn't sure what they wanted to know, so he would just start from the beginning.

Robin began to tell them of his first time in Jump and how the Titans had met, about the aliens coming after Starfire in attempt to make her their leader's slave. M'gann seemed especially responsive to that, noting that she had heard of both Tamaraneans and Gordanians, the latter being a very cruel people. He briefly explained how they defeated the alien invasion and formed the Teen Titans, with the inclusion of Raven and Cyborg. His story turned on a darker note when asked how they came to their dimension. Both Starfire and Beastboy looked away when Robin went into an explanation about how Slade had threatened them and they had tracked the villain to the dam. Leaving out the details about how badly they were beaten and skipping to the explosion.

"So you do not know where your teammates are? Or if they came with you at all?" Aqualad asked, having politely waited until the end to intervene.

Robin shook his head. "No. I'm pretty sure they stayed in Jump. When the bomb and machine went off I'm almost positive I saw Raven throw up a shield for the two of them."_ And if her shield can stop them from turning to stone at the end of the world, it can stop them from crossing dimensions. _He kept that last part to himself, not wanting to raise any unwanted questions.

"Yeah, I saw that too. Right before that bright flash of light and hitting the water." Beastboy added. Starfire nodded as well.

Aqualad seemed to absorb the information, adding it as another piece to the puzzle. "Do you know what the machine was created to do? That may make your return simpler for us to accomplish."

The Titans exchanged glances before Robin met Kaldur's gaze again. "We have no idea." His expression turned stormy. "But if it involves Slade it can't be anything good."

Robyn, from her spot snuggled into an armchair, spoke up. "You know, I'm getting an arch-nemesis vibe from you, so this Slade guy must be pretty bad. Does he have a counterpart in this world? Maybe another name he's used before, since our universe seems to be years behind yours."

The Titan's leader nodded in understanding. "Well, I think he used to go by the name Deathstroke. He was a mercenary for hire before dropping the title and taking up residence in Jump."

The Team racked their brains for recognition of the name, all but one coming up empty. Robyn frowned, the rest of the Team looking at her curiously. It was M'gann who asked the question first. "Robyn do you know this man?" She asked gently.

Robin muttered something under his breath that sounded something like "If she works with _him_ theres no way she couldn't." Superboy looked over at him but the masked hero didn't seem to notice or care.

"I've met the man a few times, stopped some of his hits on a few of the Gotham elites. I don't know that much about him, but from Batman's file on him, Deathstroke is bad news, really bad." No one noticed Robin twitch at Batman's name.

Wally groaned. "Great. I love psychopathic mercenaries!" He said sarcastically.

"Do you know why he sent you here? Maybe it was an accident." M'gann suggested.

Robin just shook his head. "No there has to be some ulterior motive. Slade doesn't do accidents. There may be a road block or something not going exactly the way he wants but he'll always turn it around to were you're right where he wants you. Everything he does has a meaning, it always helps him get closer to what he wants."

"And that is...?" Artemis trailed off, waiting for one of them to finish the statement.

Robin's jaw set, and he glared at the floor in front of him. "Slade has this deranged image of me working for him as an apprentice. He's gone to the point of almost killing my entire team to make me join him." M'gann couldn't help it, she gasped. Artemis made a face of regret while Starfire and Beastboy both looked away, focusing on anything but the people in the room. It was almost stamped into their minds, the fight against Robin. It had been worse then terrible.

Kaldur gave him a sincere look. "Well that only means we must return you three back as soon as possible." He told them. The Atlantean looked at Wally. "Kid, do you think there is any way to scan the energy readings Robyn collected from the dam before it exploded?" He asked.

Wally made a thoughtful face, a hand going to his chin. "Well, I could scan it to maybe find out if it was negative energy or a wormhole at most with the Mountain's programming. To figure out anything more in detail I'd need the Watchtower's systems."

The leader nodded, absorbing the information. He next looked at Robyn. "You can still gather the information needed from the League, correct? I am aware of a software update in the data protection that may make it more challenging."

The masked girl simply rolled her eyes. "Oh, c'mon." She eased. "Have some faith. I could hack their systems with my eyes closed."

"Good," Aqualad acknowledged. "Hurry, I want that information as soon as possible." Wally hopped off the arm of Robyn's chair, the ebony smacking away his hands to help her up. The speedster walked at a slow pace (for him, at least) beside Robyn as the made their way out of the living room and towards the Monitor Womb.

Beastboy, who had been watching the display in wonder at how different this dimension's counterparts of both Kid Flash and Aqualad were with Robin and Starfire, finally spoke up. "Wait, the League? Like _Justice League_, League? That group of crazy strong superheroes you have stopped like fifty-gillion alien invasions and world endings?"

Off to the side Starfire made a questioning face. "What is this league of justice?"

Robyn looked at her teammates, not hearing Starfire. "You didn't tell them?"

M'gann shook her head. "No we didn't think it was important."

The Girl Wonder looked over at the Titans, their confusion very clear. "Well actually, we're all partners of members of the Justice League. We are a covert team, doing missions that require a little more stealth." Robyn left out the fact that all of her teammates actually had_ no idea_ how to be stealthy. That wasn't the point. "Its like a stepping stone to joining the Justice League when we get enough experience. We work under and are assigned missions by-" The statement went unfinished as the zeta tube whirred to life behind them.

"_Recognized, Batman 02._" The computer droned out, the bright flash of the zeta beam going off behind them.

Robin couldn't help it, really. He hadn't seen the man in three years, dispite the fact that this _wasn't_ the same man, and thinking about the last time they spoke gave Robin uncomfortable shivers. They had left it on a bad note, anyone could see that. So, like the man he was, Robin stiffened, this time both Starfire and Robyn taking notice. The Tamaranian looked over at her leader with a confused frown. "Is this the man bat you have told me about Robin?" She asked innocently. Robin felt like repeatedly hitting his head on the table, or the wall, or any hard surface that might cause him some sort of brain damage. "I had thought that the two of you were no longer of contact."

_That_ caught people's attention, much to his dismay.

* * *

_Yeah, I really don't have much to say about this chapter. I'm not sure if I should be happy with it or not, so I guess I'm just kind of neutral about the quality. _

_Next up- The Titans met Batman!_

* * *

**Review? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_I hope you guys don't hate me. I have so meany things going on in my life right now that I barely even have time to write right now. At this moment unpacking all the god forsaken boxes that tower in the living room of our new house is number one priority, not the mention the stacks of cardboard I shoved into my closet to make me feel less like a procrastinator._

_To tell the truth, it's embarrassing how bad this chapter is. I did this in the time I had between unloading all the crap (it makes me wonder when we started to own so much stuff) from my old house to the new, so the total idea seems insanely scatter brained to me. I really hope I can get you all the next chapter sooner and make it better quality too._

_I'm praying that there aren't as many spelling errors as my sore/numb finger produced at first. I read through the thing like seven times just to check and ended up just plain out laughing at how ridicules the thing were. So anyway, please bare with it. Just like __Ok Go__ said, _This Too Shall Pass _(Amazing song, by the way)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Teen Titans**

* * *

_ "Recognized, Batman 02." The computer droned out, the bright flash of the zeta beam going off behind them._

_ Robin couldn't help it, really. He stiffened, this time both Starfire and Robyn taking notice. The Tamaranian looked over at her leader with a confused frown. "Is this the man bat you have told me about Robin?" She asked innocently. "I had thought that the two of you were no longer of contact." _

_ That caught people's attention, much to his dismay._

Beastboy froze, looking over at Robin in surprise. The changeling had always known that Robin had severed contact with his former mentor, _the_ Batman, the entire team knew that. Beastboy also knew that Raven knew everything about Robin after she linked minds with him during the time he was intoxicated with the dust Slade had rigged his mask with- even if he was almost positive they didn't know he knew.

What could he say? Cats have hearing that is perfect for accidentally hearing private conversations in the next room.

So while Beastboy knew all these things, this came to him as a surprise, even if it shouldn't have. Of course Robin would tell Starfire, a stranger to this (or that? could he still say this was the same Earth?) world and it's people. She would have absolutely no idea who Batman was, making her the perfect person to recount stories and feelings about his mentor with. Still, Beastboy couldn't help from feeling a little hurt by the idea that Robin didn't trust him. Sure he could be a _little_ childish at times, but that was just who he was.

With all of this in mind, Beastboy couldn't stop himself from blurting. "Dude! You told her about Batman?" The changeling couldn't help but feel a little relieved that his silly outburst had been promptly ignored.

"What do you mean 'no longer of contact?'" Robyn asked, paying no attention to her mentor and walking towards her counterpart instead. "You don't work with Batman anymore?" Her gaze was full of so many emotions Beastboy doubted even Raven, in all her empathic glory, could decipher them all.

Both Titan's watched in amazement as their leader fidgeted - yes that's right, fidgeted - under her watch. The rest of the Team watched from their spots, trying to imagine Robyn without Batman. They couldn't. Even Batman, who had caught the conversation that came after his arrival, listened silently. On the outside Batman kept the same face of blank sternness, but on the inside a twinge of panic settled into his stomach. The Dark Knight already knew that this Robin and his friends were from an alternate dimension, it wasn't hard for the World's Greatest Detective to figure that out. But the idea that his little bird wouldn't need him anymore gave Batman a sour taste in his mouth. So he kept silent, waiting for Robin to explain, eyeing the wrappings around his ward's head unhappily.

"Well, um, you see we had a problem a few years ago and, uh-"

"_Recognized, Flash 04_" The computer informed them. Robin had to stop his sigh of relief as all eyes left him, ignoring the little voice in the back of his mind, that had always suspiciously sounded like his adoptive father, that told him that the subject was far from dropped. The look this world's Batman sent him before glaring at the newly arrived Scarlet Speedster backed up that voice.

A red blur zoomed over from the Zeta beams, coming to a stop in the middle of the living room to reveal the Flash grinning at them. He was yet to notice the Titans, who sat on the far left end of the living room. "Hey kids! How'd the mission go? Did you find anything interesting? Oh, Wally your parents called when I got back. You're gonna stay over with me an Iris for a while, while to get the house recarpeted. You're parents are staying in a hotel so if you want to stay with them it's fine, but they thought you might want to come and spend the weekend with us. I offered to do it for them but they refused." Flash jabbered at uncontrollable speeds, only Wally and Batman, who had trained himself to understand the speedster's constant speed talking, understood.

Wally nodded happily. "Sweet." He paused. "Since when were we getting the house recarpeted?" He mused slightly confused.

Starfire frowned. "You speak fast." She turned to Robin and Beastboy. "He speaks like the Kid of Flash, does he not?" Robin didn't respond. He was just content he wouldn't have to explain what happened between him and his mentor for the time being. Beastboy just corrected the alien.

Hearing his nephew's name, Flash turned to see the three teenagers. He studied them for a moment before looking over at Robyn. "I didn't know you had an older brother. Why don't you Bats tell me anything? Is it because I can't keep secrets? Because that whole thing with the badger was an accident!" Batman made a move to respond but Robyn beat him to it.

She rolled her eyes, putting a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Haha, very funny." She drawled. "He's not my brother, he's me. From another dimension."

Flash nodded as it was the most normal thing for a thirteen year old girl to tell him. "Ahh, makes sense." The older speedster put his hands on his hips. "So you guys need any help getting them back, or is this a solo thing?" He cast a glance towards Batman.

Robyn did the same, raising an eyebrow as if to say "_Well? You tell me_."

There was a moment as Batman ran possible outcomes of the Team attempting dimension crossing. "This particular situation will be placed in your hands." The Dark Knight answered. The Team perked up at the words, but Robyn waited for the second part of the deal. Nothing was _ever _that straightforward. "But the League will oversee all attempts in case there is a problem. Interdimensional travel is very fickle and hard to control, we don't want any accidents." The Dark Knight held out his hand. "Robyn." He said simply.

Robin narrowed his eyes as the injured girl walked over and handed him a small chip, recalling with annoyance how loyal he used to be as well. _Just like a dog_. He mused with a huff.

The Team's eyes turned confused as their youngest member handed the data chip from her glove to Batman. "How does she still have that?" Artemis questioned in a mumble. "She hasn't even had access to her glove."

Wally just shrugged as if to say "_She's a Bat. Get used to it._"

Robyn turned to her Team. "That's a copy of the data, so Bats can put it in a file in case something like this happens again. It's always easier to open dimensional gaps or to seal them if we have information on them. An opening might have already opened that has a similar signature, making our job just that much easier." They all nodded in understanding.

Behind them the Zeta beam flared to life. "_Recognized, Flash 04. Batman 02._" Signaling the disappearance of the two mentors. Robyn didn't waste any time, marching forwards and locking her arm with Kid Flash's. She dragged him towards the Monitor Womb. KF looked at her confused, attempting to stop himself.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?"

Robyn gave him something close to an exasperated look. "Where do you think? Aqualad told you to scan the readings and me to hack the Watchtower." The Girl Wonder explained as they turned the corner. "He's leader for a reason."

"Robyn please be careful!" M'gann called out. "You still have your head injury. It might reopen!"

Even not in sight the Team could imagine Robyn smirking. "Alright Mom, I'll keep it in mind." They could also hear Wally's now frantic voice questioning the thirteen year old on whether she felt faint or not.

The rest of the teens were silent for a moment watching the space where the two had disappeared. The Titans sat silently, both meta members jumping when Artemis spoke up.

"Does he do that too?" The archer asked, jerking a thumb at Robin. Robin raised an eyebrow and Artemis put on a face telling him it should be more then obvious. "Down play injuries and everything. Even the life threatening kind."

Both Starfire and Beastboy paused, thinking back to every mission or call they got before simultaneously answering with a confident "Yes." Robin sent them both a glare, crossing his arms over his chest.

* * *

_At first I was really worried that this chapter would be too short, but it turned out just fine. Not counting these notes this chapter was 1433, really good for such a short amount of time._

_I've been excited about the next chapter since I came up with this whole shabang. I'm super hopeful I don't screw it up, it's seems like it can turn out to be pretty awesome if I do it right. Wish me luck~! God knows I need it ;D_

* * *

**Review? :)**


	6. Capture the Flag- Part 1

_I'm so mad right now. I'm fuming, actually._

_My family are totally being jerks right now and have absolutely no idea what being freaking courteous of others is. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Teen Titans**

* * *

The public was a little confused when only two Titans showed up to stop Mad Mod and save a middle school of "_Ungrateful Youngsters._" Then when only two came again to stop a bank robbery they became worried. By the third time that week**(1)** when Kitten attacked a jewelry store with some of her father's moths and again, only Raven and Cyborg came to stop it, they began to panic.

The villains, however, didn't.

* * *

"Sooooo, what are we doing again?" Beastboy asked, glancing at the tall green man again a little uncomfortable. Both Big Green and Batman stood off in the corner, talking about something.

Nine seats circled around a metal stool where a tall green man with solid red eyes would be seated soon. It was the Titan's second day and by the time they woke up that morning Robyn had informed them that they had done all they could about the energy source so far. After breakfast had ended (and a series of interrogation attempts done by Kid Flash, who was just too curious for his own good) the Zeta tubes - as they had been told to call them - had turned on. Both Batman, who keep giving Robin his version (which is much worse than anyone else's) of an interrogation glare, and someone else called Martian Manhunter came out. The Team had given the brief explanation of them both being here for a training exercise, and invited the three to join. Having nothing better to do then sit around the Cave they accepted.

"Yes please," Starfire added. "I am still unclear on the purpose of this."

Robyn leaned back into her chair, watching them through her sunglasses. She and the rest of the Team were dressed in their casual clothes. Starfire, Robin and Beastboy were all in some clothes that had been donated by various members of the Team.

"It's a training exercise. Sort of like capture the flag, but with some major modified rules."

"Exactly." All teens but Robin and Robyn jumped at the Dark Knight's voice. "This will be similar to a previous training exercise." The Team winced, but the Titans knew better then to ask about it. "This time will focus on hand to hand combat. There will be three teams randomly selected, each one with a leader. Robyn, Robin and Artemis will each be a leader of one team, because of their lack of meta status. Each team will be faced will a different challenge with one goal."

Batman held up three small black squares of plastic, ink covering a design on each stamp. One of them had an arrow covered dark green ink, the second a capital 'R' with dark gold ink, the last a capital bubble 'T' with light blue ink; the same insignia on the Titan's communicator.

"Each team captain will have the stamp for another team. Your goal is to make it through your team's specific challenge and capture your team's stamp. To win each member of your team must have the stamp somewhere on their body. First team to stamp each member without losing one wins."

"Losing one?" Artemis asked. "This isn't like last time, is it? Because if it is then I refuse-"

"This will not be like the last simulation, I assure you. If you are eliminated in this exercise you will simply become intangible to the others. And if you lose while separated from your team, you will be transported to your team's captain. I also will have a stronger control of what happens this time, and M'gann will not be able to take control, though nothing should give her the reflex to attempt to do so." The green dude, whose name was announced as Martian Manhunter by the computer, stated calmly. He glanced towards the three Titans. "This will feel strange for you at first. Your minds will not be used to the feeling of being linked or probed by others. This will pass soon, but I will require you to relax and clear your thoughts so you can be established in the simulation easily and without accident."

Like Manhunter had said, it felt strange at first. Even to Robin, who had met a fair share of telepaths in his days of working with the Dark Knight, felt a shiver go down his spine at the sensation of another mind closing in around his. The Team, on the other hand, barely felt it as Martian Manhunter linked all of their minds together. They all laid still for a moment, waiting for Manhunter to set up the training simulation before darkness engulfed all of them.

* * *

Artemis gasped as she sat up suddenly, a heavy weight pressing down on her chest. She took a few deep breaths to lighten the pressure on her lungs, relieved when it worked. Beside the archer, Starfire and M'gann, who were apparently her teammates in the training simulation, began to stir and awaken.

She was in her hero costume, her collapsible bow and quiver exactly where they were supposed to be. She could feel the missing weight of her hidden knives and daggers she had stored around her person, and reaching back into her quiver she took an inventory of ten arrows. Five regular, one bola, two zip line, one explosive and one smoke screen arrow. Upon closer inspection of her bow, the string looked ready to snap soon. Across her chest was a dark green sash with the upwards arrow printed onto the corner of it; the same thing on the other two, just around their hips instead.

The room was seemingly endless, the walls, floor and ceiling so far away Artemis couldn't see them. The three girls were on what seemed to be like a floating bridge made up of medium sized white tiles, shadows engulfing it as it stretched further away from them. Dirt and dust covered them, taking away the blinding sheen of the tiles that Artemis would have had to cooperate with if they had been clean. Hanging down from the shadows above them were uncovered light bulbs, giving the path way an amber shine. To their left was a stand with a gold plaque drilled onto it and something else Artemis couldn't make out at the angle beside it.

On either side on her Starfire and M'gann sat up, the confusion on Starfire's face almost childish. Both aliens took the same breath as she had, before examining the room and each other. M'gann's face broke out in a smile when she spotted Artemis. Starfire just frowned, her hands fiddling with the green sash that was wrapped at the top of her mini skirt.

"Artemis!" M'gann said happily, throwing her arms around the non-meta. "You get to be our team leader! This is great!" Artemis smiled, pulling the green girl off her.

"This is supposed to be here, yes?" Starfire asked - still attempting to take the belt off. She had stood up moments after waking, clawing at the green fabric unhappily. "It will not remove from me, and that worries me. I do not know its use."

Artemis took an experimental tug at her own, shrugging when it didn't come off either. "I guess it's part of the simulation, maybe to help identify the teams better? Either way, we should get going. This is a race, and we've already wasted some time." The blonde rose to her feet, helping Miss Martian up as well. She showed her gratitude through a smile.

Dusting off the nonexistent dirt from her blue skirt, M'gann nodded in agreement before pausing. "What about that stamp? Batman said we would start with one from another team."

"Friends! I believe I have found said stamp." Starfire called over. She had wandered towards the plaque once her quells about the sash had been put to rest. The Tamaranian held up the small black box, a dark gold 'R' adorning the middle of it. "We have Rob's, it appears." She held it out towards Artemis. "Since you are our leader, you should be in possession of it."

They had agreed early that day that it was confusing to call both teens Robin/Robyn, so Robyn had volunteered to be known as 'Rob' for the rest of the Titan's stay. (Wally had 'subtly' suggested they use her real name, but Robyn had dismissed it with a laugh and eye roll) It was just to make communicating a little easier.

Artemis took the stamp, putting it into a pocket in her sash just below the arrowhead design after finding it didn't fit in her quiver. She then took a step closer to the plaque, reading the words carved into the worn golden surface.

'_Sometimes I wish for falling_

_ Wish for the release_

_ Wish for falling through the air_

_ To give me some relief_

_ Because falling's not the problem_

_ When I'm falling I'm in peace_

_ It's only when I hit the ground_

_ It causes all the grief._'

"I do not understand. What does the fighting of hand against hand have to do with falling?" Starfire mused.

Artemis stared at the words in confusion, looking around to see if anything around them might relate. M'gann, who had also read the quote, looked thoughtful. "Maybe it has nothing to do with it. Maybe it's just there for decoration." She suggested hopefully.

The archer just shook her head. "This was made by your uncle and Batman remember? Nothing is _just there_. Everything those two do has a purpose, so we just have to figure out what this thing's is."

Suddenly there was a loud cracking noise behind the girls. All three whirled in the direction the noise to see the tiles behind them begin to drop out of place, falling into the abyss below. One by one, rows of tiles disappeared into the darkness, nothing left but blank space afterwards. Artemis' eyes widened. _Great. _

"I think I have figured it out." Starfire supplied.

"That's great." Artemis rolled her eyes, grabbing both aliens' arms and dragging them forward. The two didn't resist, breaking out into a sprint just as she had. "Now move!"

* * *

Wally was numb, his entire body just humming. He couldn't feel his fingers or toes, to the point that he wasn't sure if they were still there. The speedster rolled onto his side, curling his arms under his head to make a more comfortable pillow instead of the hard ground. A hand was on his shoulder for some reason, shaking him. He could hear a voice, but it sounded like it was half underwater.

"Hey, Kid Flash." The voice prompted, still shaking him. "You really need to get up, dude. We have to do the race."

Wally opened his mouth to groan, or maybe give an excuse to sleep longer; but water flooded inside instead. The speedster was sitting up in seconds, coughing and sputtering out the cold liquid. It burned his nose and throat and Wally found himself staring into dark green eyes that gazed at him with concern. A hand was beating his back to help, and Wally was finally able to breathe correctly again. There was still a stinging in his nose and his eyes had watered a little, but he was fine.

Beastboy hovered beside him, his hand still by Wally's back in case the he had another coughing fit. Wally gave him a bit of a smile, relaxing the changeling. The Titan rolled back onto his heels letting out a slight sigh of relief.

"Is he ok?" Another voice asked. Wally instantly recognized it, but the owner wasn't in his line of sight. "He didn't drown or something did he?" Amusement and teasing covered up the worry.

"Rob?" Wally coughed out, wiping some drool from the corner of his mouth. "Why is there water everywhere?"

Which there defiantly was. The room around them was like a hallway, with dull white walls and floors; tan water stained ceiling drooping above them. Water flooded the ground, coming close to ankle height. Not far from them was a set of stairs, the same white as everything else seemed to be, that went up until it was consumed by shadows and Wally couldn't see any more of it. He and Beastboy sat in the middle of the drowning room, with Robyn off to the side; crouched down by a dingy gold plaque that was set in one of the lower steps. She was wearing a red sash, her cape gone, with the golden 'R' painted onto it. Wally and Beastboy had the same, but around their hips instead.

Beastboy took KF's hand with a surprisingly strong grip and pulled the younger hero to his feet; standing up as well. Both wandered over to their team leader, looking at the words she had been examining closely. Wally raised an eyebrow, looking at his best friend confused. Beastboy just frowned at the plaque, crossing his purple and gray clad arms over his chest in an unsure movement.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wally asked, reading the quote.

'_There's an old adage: The sensation of drowning reminds you of everything you ever knew about swimming._'

Robyn furrowed her brows, her hands automatically resting on her gold utility belt on reflex. By now she had already taken stock of what was left inside, twice just to be sure. It was then that Kid Flash noticed the stamp with the blue 'T' resting in a pocket below her own gold insignia.

"It means that our challenge will have something to do with water." Robyn stated finally, nodding to herself.

"Water?" Beastboy repeated, a confused expression adorning his green face and his pointed ears lowered slightly. "But what does that have to do with hand to hand combat? That's what this is for, right?" He asked, glancing between the younger teens. It was almost amusing how he acted as if he was the youngest of the group. Wally just shrugged; unsure as well.

Robyn didn't exact respond, just turning and going towards the stairs. "We should get moving. The others might have already started and we have to hurry so we can kick their butts." She finished with a smirk. The boys smiled as well and all three made their way to the stairs

As they began to climb the endless staircase, going up the tile steps one by one until Beastboy paused, his pointed ears twitching. Robyn and Wally looked at him, but he just held up a hand motioning for silence. This lasted a second before the changeling spoke up. "There's this creaking sound. Sort of like metal being stretched."

Wally looked at him confused. "How do you hear that? I don't hear anything." Robyn was curious as well, even her trained ears not picking up on the strange noises that Beastboy seemed to be bothered by.

He shrugged, tapping the point of one of his ears. "Sensitive hearing."

They continued, now all a little more weary of their surroundings. After going up for several more minutes - practically days in Wally's eyes - Robyn perked up. Her masked eyes were shifting around the room. "I hear it now. You're right about the metal noise. To me it sounds like pipes, and I can hear dripping." She paused. Wally held his breath, trying to pick it up as well but failing. "Not dripping. No, that's...That's rushing water."

As if on cue, roaring blue water rushed up the stairs below them at insane speeds. They all broke out in a run, taking at least two steps at a time. As they darted up the stairs, the water biting at their heels rising at the same speed they ran, Wally glanced towards Robyn almost feverishly. She met his gaze somewhat reluctantly.

"What does _this _have to do with hand to hand combat?!" Wally screeched, flailing his arms around wildly. Robyn just shrugged the best she could in the current condition. The Girl Wonder grinned the closest to sheepishly as the boys would probably see her.

"I may or may not have suggested that there be a little obstacle course before the fighting when Bats and J'onn were making the simulation?"

* * *

The first thing Conner felt was something warm and sticky dripping onto his forearm and a very unstable hard object underneath him. There was the sound of bird chirping in the distance, and the sound of foliage rustling below.

Opening his eyes Conner frowned. He was in a tree. A _very_ _tall _tree to be specific. It looked as if he had been dropped in the middle of a rainforest, just minus all of the animals that would be teeming around the thick plant life. Yellow nectar from a large blue flower that sprouted out from the tree trunk beside him was slowly dripping down and landing onto his arm. Below he could make out two shapes with colors that definitely didn't belong in this tropical paradise - meaning that the shapes were his teammates. Who they were exactly, Conner had no idea,

Rolling over onto his feet, the Boy of Steel prepared himself for the drop. He wasn't that far up, but the distance would still make even Robyn gulp for a drop like that. And she was always in the air; dropping, falling, _flying_. Exhaling through his nose impatiently, Superboy hopped off thick brown branch, dropping down like a stone. There was no small crater around him when he landed a few feet too close to his very non indestructible friends, but a crack instead. Almost like glass being broken.

Conner looked down, his ankles hissing in pain and his knees locking, to see white dirt covered tile under all of the foliage. Actually, now that he looked around, it was under everything. Like the plants had just grown out of it.

"Hello Conner." Aqualad greeted, snapping the clone from his room analysis. "We had been wondering where you had been. I was worried we might have been separated from you."

He just grunted in response, trying not to focus on the soreness in his legs from the drop. Is this what his teammates had to deal with every time they got hurt? That must be terrible.

Robin held up the stamp for Artemis' team, the green arrow almost blending with the background. "We found this over there while looking around." He pointed towards a gold metal square that was nailed into a tree, a small empty shelf coming out that must have once held the stamp. Words were carved into it in smooth elegant writing, just barely too far away for Superboy to read.

Conner squinted as subtly as he could, but Robin picked up on it automatically. "Don't you have supervision?" He asked in the blunt manner that the Team would normally only associated with Conner himself.

Kaldur immediately stepped in. "In this simulation our powers have been restricted to the lowest that Martian Manhunter is able. This is to train us for what we do if an enemy has somehow restricted our abilities so we will still know how to defend ourselves." Robin nodded. "This is why you, Artemis and Rob have been made the team leaders. To compensate for our loss of power your equipment has been cut down drastically. My water bearers have been taken as well, and my eel tattoos can only generate a fourth or what was available to me before." The Atlantean motion towards his bare back and the black coils around his arms.

"Sensible." Robin commented. He looked towards Conner who was still attempting to read the plaque without moving. "It says, _'The forest did not tolerate frailty of body or mind. Show your weakness, and it would consume you without hesitation'" _Superboy just grunted, crossing his arms.

Kaldur looked towards Robin. "We should begin moving forward." He suggested. "This is a race."

Robin nodded again. The group turned to leave, following a path that was just the white tile, no plants across it. Just as they began to leave there was a roar, shaking the trees. Birds that none of them could see cawed out in pain and fear, the sound of them abandoning the area filling the air soon after.

"That sounded like a lion." Conner states, remembering everything Cadmus had taught him about the creatures. "A big lion."

Another roar ripped through the air and the boys began to back away slowly, careful to be a quiet as possible. Even Conner - who had to keep reminding himself that no, he was no longer invincible and the other two never had been - kept a silent as his tread allowed.

There was an almost silent click as Robin opened his collapsible bo, holding it in a defensive position. Kaldur, Conner and Robin kept trailing backwards slowly, the now silent air uneaing and eerie. They had almost made it to the path, just some feet away actually. Once they hit the tile they would start running.

So close.

Almost there.

A few more steps.

They're right there...

Out from the foliage the lion pounced.

* * *

**(1)** **One day in Young Justice=One week in Teen Titans. This might be confusing, but I got the idea from a wonderful little jewel called _Dimensional _by _Fighter1357 _(it's an Avengers/Young Justice crossover) The time works differently in the two dimensions. If you have a question, just message/review it to me.**

_This is so long compared to all my other chapters. 3,508 words._

_Man I have no life..._

_I found the quotes on google. The first one is by Florence Welch, the second Frederick Weisel, and the third Tahir Shah._

* * *

**Review :)**


	7. Capture the Flag- Part 2

_We're finally getting to the fun part! After I finish the Capture the Flag portion of this story we have the main plot coming in. But don't worry, I'm not even close to the end yet. We still have major plot events that haven't even happened yet. I feel like what I'm going to have happen is more epic in my mind then it will turn out, but I don't know if it'll come out as __epicly. I guess we'll see when we get there._

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Young Justice or Teen Titans**

* * *

Conner tackled the lion as soon as it jumped. His mind didn't register the fact that he was no longer invulnerable nor had super strength, all it thought about was stopping the beast before it got to his much less invulnerable friends. It was practically instinct. The beast thrashed and roared in his grip as it swiped its claws at him. Conner kept out of the jagged hooks of metal's reach, twisting the lion around in his grip to where he was holding its back.

That only seemed to make it angrier.

The lion shook Conner off its back and into a clump of trees, pouncing again towards the two other boys. Kaldur held his arms in front of his face and torso in defense, knowing he wasn't fast enough to dodge the massive mammal.

Just before the lion could bite him, a metal staff flew through the air colliding with the area between its eyes and slapping into its nose. The lion hissed and roared, pulling back and wheeling left. The massive meaty paws ran across its face while it shook its head back and forth. In its pain, the large cat reared into one of the taller rain forest trees around the clearing with another hiss; vines cover in nectar, moss, and a few colorful feathers landing on its pelt and sticking.

Robin darted forward, scooping up the collapsible bo staff from the mossy ground, waving the slightly stunned Atlantian and the recovering Kryptonian over. "We need to move. That only works for so long."

The slightly younger boys didn't waste any time, following their team leader down the bare path into a thicker and darker part of the forest. Back in the clearing the lion gave another loud roar, shaking the trees with its volume. They kept going further away from the creature, following the non-meta's quick pace.

Kaldur found himself missing the comforting weight of his water bearers on his back, Conner doing the same with his super strength. Robin kept his bo out just in case he would need it again.

As the three boys ran through the forest, Conner looked at the male version of their Batman's protégé. His lips were pressed together in a tight line and he avoided all of the waiting plant life that seemed to almost reach out at them with so much ease it looked like he had done this hundreds of times before. It almost looked wrong at how similar but different this Robin was from their Robyn. His jumps and ducks were simple, less acrobatic and more straight to the point of evading. His expression was focused and held no more for debate, like a leader would. Unlike Robyn, who almost always had some form of amusement of happiness on her expression. Then a thought struck him and the clone couldn't stop it before it came out.

"How did you know that would stop it?"

Kaldur looked as if he was about to scold the clone but Robin let out a small bark of laughter. It startled both of the Young Justice members, and they looked at him with their own version of surprise. Robin had his lips pursed in an amused manner, his masked eyes still trained on the foliage he was sprinting by.

Exhaling in a laughing way, Robin shrugs. "Experience. I was around lions a lot when I was a kid."

He shrugs again, this time more to himself then the other two, and executes two flips over a particularly large branch. A small but satisfied smile is on his face when he lands. "Man, it's been way to long." Robin mused.

Aqualad and Superboy shared a look as another heart stopping roar blasts through the air.

* * *

Beastboy squeaked as the water continued to come upwards, washing past his knees for a moment before retracting back down. It was really cold, and the changeling never really liked taking baths anyway.

He was lagging behind the other two, with Robyn in the front and Wally in between. Beastboy, or Gar as he had begun to correct them, was a bit thrown off at how a human was out running a speedster, but didn't question it. Robyn slid to a stop in a sudden movement, giving neither boy any kind of warning. Wally had barley planted his feet onto the ground in time while Gar just ran into the red head in front of him.

"Uh, Rob? The water's coming!" Wally rushed, nodding to Gar as the green boy mumbled an apology.

The water had slowed down a bit, but was still rising fast.

Robyn didn't even seem to register what her best friend had said. "Get ready to jump- it's a pretty long drop." She commanded.

Gar blinked at her, ready to ask what she was talking about, Wally doing it first. "What do you mean 'drop?!'" He barked unhappily with wild eyes.

The water was engulfing their calves, its cold hands making them shiver unconsciously.

Smirking, Robyn reached back and grabbed their wrists in an iron grip. She pitched herself forward, dragging a startled changeling and a panicking speedster with her. They dropped off an edge that Garfield hadn't even seen before, right into a free fall.

On the other side of the Girl Wonder, Wally was, very vocally and very femininely, screaming his breath away. Robyn seemed pretty content with their state, even despite the fact that the water that had been chasing them up had tipped over the edge of the stairs and was following them down in a threatening blob of splashing dark blue.

All of Gar's instincts instantly told him to change into some kind of bird or something- or _anything_ really, his animal instincts didn't seem that picky about the fact of survival. He happily complied, but when he tried to do so, it didn't happen. It _didn't happen._

So he screamed.

Robyn rolled her eyes as both boys on either side of her screamed. She smiled at the sensation of the air barreling past her, releasing their hands and doing a few spins through the air just because she could.

"Water!" Wally choked out between his screams. His arms waved below them in random directions, flailing back in forth in his fear. "Water! Water! Water! Water! Water! Water! Water! Water! Water! _Water!_"

They hit the pool of dark murky liquid hard; Wally belly flopping, Gar ungracefully spinning just before they landed and landing on his back and Rob curling up in a ball, making a loud splash. The ebony had wanted to dive, but it was hard to tell the depth of the water and she didn't want to get hurt because of showing off.

Wally surfaced, ready to whine about the sting on his stomach from his landing, only to have the water that had been falling above them crashed down. He was forced under the water once again, the force pushing him into Robyn. It shoved Gar a little deeper under the surface then he already had been.

Seconds later all three broke out of the freezing element, Wally a little more spitefully after almost being crushed. Gar looked at them with wide eyes, trying to keep himself from panicking by taking uneven, quick paced breaths.

"Why can't I transform?" He crowed. "What's going on?!"

Wally and Robyn exchanged glances before Wally made an awkward moaning type noise in the back of his throat. "We didn't tell them did we?"

Robyn shrugged. "Nope. Guess we didn't" She confirmed. "Well that kind of sucks for them, doesn't it?" The ebony asked with a bit of a smile. Wally just snorted.

"Tell us what?"

Robyn swam closer to the other two, having floated away from the weak current that was pushing them all in different directions. "For the simulation you guys get your powers restricted. Me, Artemis and your Robin have our equipment cut short."

Gar looked like he was going to say something, but Wally was just a second faster. Again. His hand shot out of the water point towards the far left of them.

"Do you guys see that? It's a platform! The others might be that way. We can get this over with!" Wally said excitedly. It was clear that he was really ready to get out of the water, especially by the fact he was already paddling towards the solid ground.

Robyn smirked. "Let's go. We have a stamp to get."

While the three of them were swimming in the direction of the tile floor, they didn't really notice it. Wally was the first one to, when he had climbed up onto the tile. Having already started swimming to the platform before the other two, the speedster had a pretty good head start on them. His emerald eyes went wide and his arms began waving towards him franticly.

"Hurry up!" He hissed out. "The water's going down!"

As if jinxing it, the water level suddenly dropped, taking the two teen heroes with it. Beastboy let out another scream- this one considerably higher pitched than the first time- and Robyn reacted automatically, reaching into her belt and throwing up a birdarang that imbedded itself into the tile just below the edge that Wally was standing at. Next she threw herself at the older hero, wrapping her arms around the changeling so they wouldn't get separated.

By the time their second descent had ended, the oldest and youngest had dropped very unceremoniously onto the now waterless, gritty tile at the bottom of what had been thought to be an endless pool of water.

About thirty stories up Wally leaned uncertainly over the edge squinting at them in an attempt to see if his teammates were uninjured.

Garfield glanced around them, the Girl Wonder having long ago let go of him. There were no doors or any other way of escape from the trench they had sunk into. Not even an opening to drain out the water. It just like before everything was made of tile, except now it looked like they were at the bottom of a drained- albeit very, _very_ deep- pool.

Beastboy sighed grumpily, mentally cursing the simulation for taking away his powers. It would be so much easier if it hadn't.

"Hey, Wally do you read me?" The bird questioned from off to the side. She was speaking into another one of her, much more stylish then his leader's, birdarangs. "I repeat, KF do you read?"

Above them Wally jumped a little in surprise before leaning over and plucking the first birdarang from the tile. There was another moment of silence from the red head's end before he spoke. "Uh, yeah, I read you Rob."

"Sweet! Now, what do you see up there? Give me a good description, as many details as you can get."

Thirty stories up, Kid Flash stepped away from the ledge. Scanning his surroundings and frowning at the lack of them. The ledge just leaded into another tile hallway with an incredibly low ceiling. There was nothing else save for some puddles of water that littered the floor and the tear tracks that ran down the wall from having water crash into it over and over again before the H20 had drained away.

The distraught speedster relayed the information back to their team leader who sighed through her nosed in an annoyed fashion. Gar had stopped wandering around the expanse area, sliding into place by the youngest hero's side.

"So what do you want me to do? Jump down there?" Wally asked the question sincerely as a suggestion.

He froze after saying it, attempting to backtrack his words into something that wasn't so similar to his best friend's past. Robyn didn't give him a chance, sliding onwards with the conversation like such a terrible thing hadn't even been suggested.

"Yeah you do that and I'll make sure to bring you back to life so I can kill you again for being so stupid." The words didn't even convey an inch of her inner frantic mindism.

Robyn rolled her eyes, swallowing down the image of Wally plummeting to his death. She could almost hear the sound of his bones breaking- snapping like twigs under gravity's cruel force… No. It wasn't the time to be a child about it; they had a competition to win. She could mull over it later, maybe even brood since Bats tended to be pretty skilled in the art.

"But no, just sit tight and we'll meet you up there in a second. Just keep traught." She assured smoothly.

Gar sent her a confused look while Wally replied a bit uncertainly. "Alright…if you say so Rob."

"How are we going to get up there? It's like fifty stories high!"

"First of all, it's only thirty stories up." That didn't seem to calm his nerves, just make his dark green eyes grow wider. "Second, don't worry. You don't even have to lift a finger. I'll be doing all the work. All you have to do is hold on tight."

"What do you mean?

The ebony grinned at him and let out a cackle (Beastboy would be lying if he said he wasn't glad that Robin never _ever _laughed like that) that sent shivers down the changeling's spine. She lunged forward, one hand flying securely around his waist and the other fishing a gun type object from her belt. She smirked at his paled expression, pointing the gun upwards.

"Hang on tight, grass stain." She commanded, giving him one last grin. "Heads up Wally! Get Back!"

The red head was out of view and before anything else could be said, a line shot out of the gun and attached itself to the tile above. Robyn gave Garfield only a second to prepare himself before the cord was no longer slack and the two were flying through the air. Robyn's cackle followed them like a trail, the girl being unable to control herself. The sudden movement and laughter startled the green boy and he couldn't stop himself.

For the third time that day Garfield screamed as he soared through the air.

* * *

_I feel like I should feel bad about having this chapter mostly about Robyn's team, but I don't. I mean, all three of them are the trouble makers, and I find that absolutely adorable. It's like I can't stop writing them. Seriously, it's freaky._

_Anyway, The next chapter will be more about the other two (and much less adorable) teams. I'll probably start the hand to hand part of the exercise to, since that was the whole point of it...Whatever. It's my story._

_For anyone who is reading my other story, _Now You See Me, _I'm going to update this next instead of that story. I normally switch between the two, update one then the other, but I'm getting to the meat of this story and I feel like if I pause for NYSM then it'll loose it's hype for me. So if you were excited for that update, or if you don't care and are just reading this because I put it in the Author's Note, I'm sorry. I hope you understand._

* * *

**Review? :)**


End file.
